


Ghost Boys

by helpihavetoomanyOTPs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mama Solace is mean and i'm sorry for ruining her character i just needed the conflict, Will's mom sucks ass, i have no clue why i put Hendriksen in there, i was trying to think of dead people and he popped into my head, idk what this was meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpihavetoomanyOTPs/pseuds/helpihavetoomanyOTPs
Summary: All his life, Will could see them. People who didn't seem to be fully there, slightly transparent and ignored by everyone.---Will can see ghosts and no one believes him.Until he meets Lou Ellen, Cecil and Silena.And Nico....





	

All his life, Will could see them. People who didn't seem to be fully there, slightly transparent and ignored by everyone.

He first saw them, he remembers, when he was only two years old. A tall man stood beside his cot, beaming down at him with perfect teeth, tousled blond hair and Ray-Bans pushed onto his head. He was humming a song and strumming lightly on a harp- no, a lyre. He began to sing:  
'You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know, kid  
How much I love you  
Oh please don't take my sunshine away.'

He never forgot the blond musician who sang him to sleep. Will had giggled and reached up to him and saw the shock written over the man's face. "Oh, Will." The man had whispered, "I knew you would be special. I knew my son would be special." Will had cocked his head, recognising a few words.  
"Dada?"  
"Yes, Will. I'm your dada." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry I can't be there for your mother. I'm so sorry." He bent down and reached out his hands as if to pick his son up. "But I can't hold you, can I, Will? I can't hold you, I'm a ghost. I'm not really here."  
"Dada!" Will swiped his hand at his father's and grabbed hold. "Will and Dada! Up?" When he got over his shock, the musician picked up his son and they played together quietly until the sun rose and Will fell asleep in his father's arms. When Will was woken up by his mother in the morning, he spent the day giggling and shouting, "Dada!" She shook her head at him and cried a little.  
"Will, Apollo died. Honey, dada is dead."

Will saw ghosts wherever he went and no one believed him. His mother thought he was lying until she saw him dancing with one. Then she sent him away to a mental ward. Which of course had a hell of a lot more ghosts. He enjoyed their company but had to pretend they weren't there. He wanted to go home. So if any ghosts tried to talk to him, he'd hiss out of the side of his mouth, "I can't talk now. Come see me after dark." He spoke to ghosts every night and in the morning blanked them completely - careful to skim his eyes over them. After about two months in the ward, two new patients came in. Their names were Lou Ellen and Cecil and they hit it off with Will. After a few days of hanging out, Will felt he had to ask. "Why were you guys brought here?"

Lou Ellen shrugged. "We're not actually crazy. No one believes us but -" She hesitated.  
"We can see ghosts." Cecil finished. He turned his head to watch a man walk past. Will realised it was one of the ghosts he had talked to the night before.  
"Mr Hendriksen?" He called to him. The man stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Will?" He seemed surprised that Will was paying attention to him.  
"Hey Victor." Will smiled at him.  
"Why are you talking to me? I thought you wanted to go home?" Will shrugged.  
"I've made friends. I can stay a little longer for them."  
Lou Ellen and Cecil were looking at him with shock written all over their faces.  
"Wait -" started Cecil.  
"You can see the same ghosts?"  
Will smiled grimly. "I guess so."

Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen were somewhat of a troublesome group. Much of the staff referred to them as the Trickster Trio. They pulled pranks and told jokes that made the other patients in the ward smile, some of them for the first time in days or weeks. They often gave away their good food to people who hadn't eaten in a while or people who just needed a pick-me-up. They met one other person who could see the ghosts. Her name was Silena Beauregard. She told them she ran away from her home after her boyfriend died. She left a lot of friends behind but she couldn't stay there. "His name was Charlie." She'd said. "We were in love."  
Silena committed suicide. She said she couldn't live with herself. "It was my fault," she constantly muttered. "Charlie was all my fault."

It had been a few months and Will was getting out. He lied to the staff and to his mother, saying he no longer saw the ghosts at all. He had to say goodbye to Cecil and Lou Ellen. He promised to go and visit them and to keep in contact any way he could. Then his mother came to pick him up.

As they drove home, Will spotted a few ghosts along the side of the road. He saw a large gathering of them in the park as they neared it. He was always very curious. He asked his mother if they could stop so he could relax on the hill, which was where all the ghosts were. She obliged.

Will went halfway up the hill and turned to see his mother waving and driving away. He had asked her to just leave him at the park for an hour or two. He continued up the hill. At the top were about 30 ghosts running around and playing. They looked young.  
Something caught Will's eye - or rather, _someone._ Apollo. The man with tousled blond hair, slightly longer now, Ray-bans, now over his eyes, and a lyre in his hands. He was running with the younger ghosts, playing tag by the looks of it. Will called out to him.  
"Dad?"  
Every ghost stopped moving. They turned to look at Will and seemed surprised, but not shocked, that he could see them. Apollo walked forward.  
"Hello again son. Good to see you remember me." Will smiled. Then another ghost in the crowd called out, "Nico!"

A boy who didn't look much older that 14 came out of the group. "You can see them?" He questioned.  
"Yeah," Will replied. "I have all my life, as far as I know." The boy smiled. He stepped closer to Will and stuck out his hand.  
"I'm Nico. It's nice to meet you." Will noticed his small Italian accent. He shook Nico's hand.  
"My name's Will." It was that instant that Will noticed that Nico wasn't only quite beautiful, he was also...  
"You're not a ghost. You can see them too though? Do you know anyone else who can?" He said all this very quickly but Nico seemed to understand him. He laughed.  
"No Will, I am not a ghost. I can see them and yes I know others who can. We have a little... Camp kinda thing. We all stay there." Nico sighed a little. "A girl ran away a few months ago though. Her boyfriend died and she somehow thought it was her fault. Her name was-"

"Silena." Will finished. "It was Silena, right?"  Nico's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.  
"How did you know that?" It was Will's turn to sigh. He explained about his mother sending him away, about Lou Ellen and Cecil, about Silena's time in the ward. Nico was staring at his feet by the end.  
"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Will. I wish we'd found you sooner." Will shrugged.  
"It's no problem, Neeks." He hesitated. "Can I call you Neeks?" Nico grinned a massive grin (which Will won't deny was _totally adorable_ ).  
"Sure, Will. You can call me that." Will let out a breath of relief.  
"Awesome." He smiled back (which Nico won't deny, was _totally beautiful_ ). "But yeah. I don't really care that you didn't find me earlier. I made friends." At his own mentioning of Lou Ellen and Cecil he stood up straighter. "Do you think you'll be able to get them out of the ward?" Nico thought for a moment. _Oh my gods he looks so great when he's concentrating._  
"I think the guy running our camp will be able to. His name's Chiron. He's good with words." Will grinned and jumped up and down a little. **_Jeez he's adorable._**  
"Yay!"  
"Oh gods, too cute!"  
Will looked back at Nico. "What?" Nico face palmed.  
"I totally said that out loud didn't I? Man, I'm an idiot." Will's eyes widened.  
"Nonono! It's ok!"  Then he muttered "I think you're really cute too..."  
Nico suppressed a smile. "How about I take you to camp now? It's not far. There's a clearing in those woods." He told Will, pointing to the trees behind them. Will smiled.  
"Sure. Let me just... Text my mother. I'm pretty sure she stopped caring about me a few years ago. She won't care." He pulled out his phone as Nico nodded.  
**_To: Mother_**  
_I'm not coming home. I made a friend. We're going to live together and keep the ghosts company._  
_I still see them by the way. They're real. Dad says hi._  
**_Send_**  
He looked up at Nico and smiled. "Let's go."  
Nico hesitated before taking Will's hand and started on their way looking slightly worried, as if he thought Will would yank his hand away in disgust.  
Will just squeezed it.

While on their way, they stumbled upon a river. Nico pulled Will along, telling him "There's these rocks just a bit upstream, they're really cool to sit on. Come on!"  
So they ran up the riverbank and slowly made their ways to the middle of the river. They found suitable rocks that were close together and sat down. They were still holding hands.  
"Will?" Will looked up from the stream and saw Nico looking at him worriedly and biting his lip. Will smiled.  
"Yeah Neeks? What's up?" Nico shifted nervously and moved his eyes to different places all over Will's face.  
"I know we just met and all but... I really like you, Will. You're kind and caring... _And cute..._ " He muttered. Will's smile grew (if that was even possible).  
"Well good news, Neeks. I really like you too. You seem like a great person." Nico huffed a little.  
"No, Will, you don't understand. I really _really_ **_like_** you. As more than a 'I want to be your friend' kind of thing." Will chuckled at Nico's antics.  
"I know that you dolt. I 'really _really_ ** _like_** you' too, Nico." He mocked. Nico's eyes widened. Then he squeezed them shut.  
"I swear if this is a damn dream..." He whispered to himself. Will took that as an opportunity. He leaned towards Nico and kissed him. Nico's lips were a lot softer than he was expecting, but the kiss was better than anything he could have ever imagined. Their lips fit together perfectly and he felt the fireworks he had always thought were a myth.  
He pulled back and glanced at Nico, worried that that wasn't okay. Nico's eyes were open and he had brought his fingers to his lips, softly tracing them. He looked over at Will and grinned.  
"We should get to camp." He stood up carefully and walked past him on his way back to the riverbank. Will slowly got up as well and followed Nico to the land. They started walking through the woods again and Nico grabbed Will's hand back. He kissed Will on he cheek and continued to walk, smiling smugly at Will's bewildered face.

"Let's go, Sunshine."


End file.
